Elsa and Anna discover Fandom OS
This was originally published i my DA page in http://ninitynine.deviantart.com/art/Elsa-and-Anna-discover-Fandom-OS-455525643 Elsa and Anna discover Fandom In the kingdowm of Arendelle months after the premiere of the movie, Princess Anna used was checking her Facebook page reading the messages from all her fans. No one in the realm knows or why such anachronism as computers and Wi-Fi is possible, and truth be told, know cares about it. Everyone in the realm,in the castle was happy with it, except for the queen Elsa who couldn't use one without freezing it, but in soon she would be happy of never have used the Internet and "Google" her as anybody else -including her sister- does, because what Anna found and is about to share with her scared the crap out of them. Bustling to her room in a hurry Anna breaks pass Elsa's door with usettling news. Anna: "Elsa! Esa you gotta see thi, now!" Elsa: "Anna if it's another video of a kitten or a bay I swear to the big mouse I'll freeze that computer." Answers exasperated and tired of seen those videos. Anna : "Is something worse. Yo know we have fandom in the Internet, right?" Elsa glares at her sister since she should know she hardly can know anything about the Internet. Anna: "Right, you can't use it. Is pretty much everyone who loved our movie. Now check this out." Elsa: "What" Asked reading on the computer "Aha... There's Anna Fans and Elsa Fans and- What's a slash fan?" Asked confused. Anna: "As in Anna-slash-Elsa. Together." She explains to her big sister. Elsa: "Together?" "You mean... together?" Anna: "Aha" Elsa: "Like "together" together?" Anna: "Yeah." Anna stares at her sister and the computer horrified. Elsa "They do know we're sisters, right?" Anna: Yeah. Doesn't seem to matter. Elsa: "Oh, come on, that... that's just sick." Anna: "It gets worse" says showing a meme of a magazine. "Look what they want for a sequel." Elsa: "My on a date with... Jack Frost? Who was the idiot who came up with that?" asked stunned by such display of stupidity. Anna: "Can't tell. It's gone so viral I can't even find the first one." Elsa: "Wait" Does it mean I¡ll get sick?" asked Elsa when she heard te word viral. This conversation kept going for a bit longer and at some point after arguing with those in the Internet who hated Anna or Elsa or the entire movie -much to their disgust as they learned on the hard way that people on the Internet can be real jerks- Elsa made a three new laws, number one "Anyone who writes a ElsAnna fanfic shall be punished with two months in a dungeun and by dungeun she meat no Internet", the second one "Those who insult Princess Anna and Queen Elsa in the Internet shall be exiled" and the final law was "Those who ship Elsa and Jack Frost shal be turned into ice". Such was her dislike for that "shipping" that Queen Elsa wouldn't allows anyone to live to do it again, and the lesson here was... never let you favorite fictional character get access to the Internet or they'll hate you fr writing stupid crossovers. Category:Fanon